How To Train Your Girlfriend
by hungergamesfangirlCx
Summary: Takes place after How To Train Your Dragon 2. Hiccup and Toothless fly to an island and discover a girl all by herself with a mysterious egg and take it back to Berk. Hiccup then finds out his father had arranged for him to get married with someone else when he was fourteen. (Read the story. I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1 The Girl on the Island

**Chapter 1**

After a long week of repairing houses, Hiccup and Toothless finally had a chance to fly off and search for more dragons, and maybe another Night Fury. "Come on bud, we better leave before someone needs me." Hiccup said preparing Toothless. Toothless grunted in agreement as Hiccup climbed onto his back. Hiccup liked helping the people around Berk, but sometimes he just needed a break from everything.

"Alright bud, let's go."

Toothless lifted up into the air and began to fly out of Berk. As they neared Fishlegs' house, Hiccup heard someone calling him.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called as she mounted Stormfly.

"Oh boy." Hiccup sighed. Toothless made a growling sound as if to say, _'What do you mean "Oh boy?" she's your girlfriend." _

"You know how she is, with me being Chief and all. She's going to say, 'Hiccup what are you doing You know you're supposed to be helping out, not flying off.'" Hiccup sighed. It seemed like he couldn't catch a break today. Toothless, now hovering in mid-air, growled in response.

"Hey, if you had to deal with a dragon like Astrid you would be complaining too." Hiccup laughed. He loved Astrid, but sometimes she could be a little demanding, _especially_ now that he was Chief of Berk.

"Where are you going? I thought you were supposed to be doing whatever it is a Chief does." Astrid said startling him.

"Cant I get a break around here?" He laughed.

"Maybe, if you did what you were supposed to do first." Astrid responded.

"Anyway," Hiccup said changing the subject "Toothless and I were just leaving."

"Still looking for another Night Fury?" she asked.

He nodded his head.

"Well good luck." Astrid said giving him a smile.

"If mom asks where I went tell her I went off flying."

"Yes sir." Astrid giggled

"Come on bud, let's go." Hiccup said giving Toothless a pat. Hiccup could feel the wind on his face as they flew over the ocean. Oh how he had missed it after a whole week of not flying. Toothless suddenly made a sharp turn that nearly made Hiccup fall into the ocean.

"Toothless what's wrong?" Hiccup asked the dragon who seemed to be searching for something. Toothless made another turn and landed on an island Hiccup had never seen before. Hiccup noticed that many parts of the island were burned and scorched. Hiccup slid off Toothless' back and examined the island. "It looks like there used to be a village here!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Toothless began to make growling sounds. "What's wrong bud? Do you hear something?" Hiccup asked the Night Fury. Toothless ran into the tress while Hiccup ran after him. He couldn't run very fast due to his leg but as he got closer he could hear crying. He could see a girl with black hair sitting against a rock. She must have not heard Toothless come. Hiccup walked over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Hey, uh are you okay?" Hiccup asked the girl.

"Ah! Who are you?" The girl says looking at Hiccup.

"Oh, uh, I'm Hiccup. What's your name?"

"I-I'm Avinia." She introduces herself.

"What happened?" Hiccup asks.

"The village was attacked by a dragon." She says

"What? By a dragon?"

"Yes, the dragon was looking for this." Avinia pulls out a black egg with dark blue stripes on it.

"I've never seen an egg like this! Do you know what dragon it came from?" Hiccup asked excitedly.

"No, but I do know that the dragon that attacked the village wasn't it's mother." Avinia says sniffling.

"What happened to everyone else? Are you the only one that survived?" Hiccup asks.

"I'm the only one who survived. The dragon that attacked the village was hit by something and it died too."

The poor thing was all alone. Hiccup couldn't just leave her here. He had to take her and the dragon egg back to Berk. Toothless Was trying to comfort the girl but she seemed to be afraid of him.

"It's okay, Toothless is a very nice dragon. He wont hurt you." Hiccup said giving her a smile.

That seemed to calm her down a little bit. She extended her arm and put it on Toothless' nose. She got up and hugged Toothless.

"You should come with us, to Berk." Hiccup interrupted.

"Oh okay."

Avinia picked up the egg and carried it back to Hiccup. "Here give me your hand." Avinia grabbed his hand and pulled her up onto Toothless' back. "Alright, let's go bud." Hiccup said patting his side. With that Toothless took off into the sky towards Berk where they arrived a few minutes later.

"There you are! Ya know Your mother's been lookin for ya." Gobber said as Toothless landed.

"Who's that you got there Hiccup?" Gobber asked suspiciously.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and said, "Gobber this is Avinia. Toothless found her on an island. And she found this." He points toward the egg.

"Well I'll be, I've never seen one like this!"

"Exactly." Hiccup said taking the egg from Avinia. "Here take care of it, for now. I'll be back in a bit."

"Come on Avinia." Hiccup gestured for her to follow.


	2. Chapter 2 Misunderstandings

**Chapter 2**

"Come on Toothless." Hiccup waved to the dragon sitting next to the egg by the warm heat of the fire. Toothless stayed put and made growling sounds.

"Fine, have it your way. I'll be at mom's house if you need me." Hiccup began to leave with Avinia, then, as an after thought he said, "Hey Gobber, could you keep an eye on Toothless?"

"Alright lad." Gobber responded. Soon after Hiccup and Avinia left, Toothless laid down by the egg to protect it.

"Aw come on! Tell me who you like, please?" Astrid begged Ruffnut.

"If I tell you you're going to beat me up!" Ruffnut exclaimed. Ruffnut was sure of it, sure she could probably win Astrid in a fight maybe once, but that girl has the strength of ten Snoutlout's.

"I won't I promise." Astrid held out her pinky to Ruffnut who thought for a second.

"Fine, but if you break your promise you have to do whatever Tuffnut wants, for a _Whole _moth." Ruffnut grinned evilly. Astrid rolled her eyes. She was trying her hardest not to kill Ruffnut.

"Okay, I don't like him, I just think he's adorable." Ruffnut said dreamily.

"And who is this adorable boy you talk about?" Astrid said in a playful voice.

"Okay I'll tell you, but don't hit me!" Ruffnut warned. "I think Hiccup is adorable."

"Astrid giggled in agreement. Hiccup had changed so much since the last battle. He was even cuter than before, with his green eyes, his brown hair, his smile. Astrid loved everything about Hiccup, so she wasn't too surprised Ruffnut thought he was adorable.

"Hey, I don't blame you. He's gotten even cuter." Astrid said blushing.

"But I still think Eret is hot." Ruffnut giggled.

"Why?" Astrid wondered.

"Oh gods, have you not seen him! He's strong and he looks great with a beard." She said imagining everything about him in her mind.

Astrid tried to imagine Hiccup with a beard and decided he would look weird with one. "Hey Ruffnut, remind me to tell Hiccup to never grow any facial hair." She laughed.

"Oh there you are! I've been looking all over for you. Astrid told me you went off flying." Valka said as her son approached the house.

"Who's that you got there?" She asked.

"Mom, this is Avinia. Toothless found her by herself on an island. Everyone was killed; she's the only one who survived." Hiccup explained.

"Oh you poor dear!" Valka said giving her a hug. "You must have been scared to death."

"Mom, she also found an egg, but we don't know what kind of dragon it belongs too. We left it with Gobber." Hiccup said.

"I'll go check it out. Oh by the way, Tuffnut was looking for you. Something about baby dragons attacking him." Valka said walking off.

After Valka left Avinia began to cry again. "Hey are you okay? What's wrong?" Hiccup asked sitting next to her on the stairs.

"It's just, you so lucky your mom is still alive. You have so many people that care about you, and I have no one!" she cried.

Hiccup felt so sorry for her. He knew how she felt; He thought his mother had died twenty years ago. The he felt the same way when his dad died, but now he had his mother. She had no one but herself. Hiccup leaned in to give her a hug, she hugged him back. "It's okay; I don't have my dad anymore. But you have me and my mother now. Soon everyone in the village will be by your side." Hiccup said.

"Bye Ruffnut, see you later." Astrid said as her friend walked to the dragon the twins shared. She could see Tuffnut with Barf and Belch and some baby dragons. Astrid was walking to Hiccup's house. They were supposed to hang out before dinner. Before she had a chance to say hi, she saw Hiccup hugging another girl. Astrid had never seen her before.

The girl had black hair longer than Astrid's. It was tied into a messy braid and she was wearing what Viking girls usually wore. Suddenly a thought came across her mind. _'What if Hiccup likes her more than me?' _ Astrid shook the thought out of her mind and walked towards her house instead. She would have a talk with Hiccup later. As she approached her house Stormfly greeted her by jumping up and down playfully.

"Come on girl, let's go out before dinner."

"Come on, I'll introduce you to Tuffnut and Ruffnut." Hiccup said leading her down the path to their house. He could hear Tuffnut shouting . "Get off me! Go attack Ruffnut, she tastes better!"

Hiccup could now see many baby dragons pouncing on Tuffnut. "Oh ha ha. Very funny Tuff." Ruffnut said punching her brother.

"Alright break it up." Hiccup said standing next to Tuffnut. Luckily these baby dragons were a bit older than other ones so they obeyed Hiccup and sat down next to him.

"Why do they listen to you and not me?" Tuffnut said dusting himself off.

"I don't know." Hiccup said scratching his head.

"Maybe it's because he's handsomer than you." Ruffnut said staring dreamily at Hiccup.

"Uh, thanks?" He said.

"Who's that you got there Hiccup?" Tuffnut said staring at Avinia.

"Oh this is Avinia. Avinia this is Ruffnut," He said gesturing to Ruffnut. "and this is Tuffnut."

"It's nice to meet you." Tuffnut said pushing his sister out of the way.

"Don't push me Tuff!" Ruffnut said tackling her brother to the ground.

"Oh don't worry, you'll get used to them. They always do this." Hiccup explained.

Avinia giggled. Hiccup could feel a breeze behind his neck. He turned around and saw Hookfang, Snotlout's dragon. Hiccup didn't even hear him come. It was probably because he was too busy with Tuffnut and Ruffnut. Hiccup could hear whimpering and saw the baby dragons were hiding behind him.

"Snoutlout stop scaring the baby dragons." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"What? It's funny." Snoutlout said climbing off Hookfang. "Did you finally give up on Astrid?" Snoutlout said looking at Avinia.

"No I didn't." Hiccup said getting close to him.

"Don't even try fishbone." Snoutlout laughed.

Hiccup ignored his comment and said, "In case you didn't already hear, this is Avinia. She will now be living on Berk due to the destruction of her village." Hiccup said.

Snoutlout hated to admit it but he thought Avinia was really cute. Just like Astrid.

Hookfang was getting closer to Avinia. He didn't like strangers and Avinia was a stranger to him. "Hookfang no!" Hiccup shouted at the dragon. Hookfang didn't listen he just kept coming closer to her. The baby dragons tried to look tough but failed and took shelter behind Barf and Belch. Barf and Belch didn't know what was going on, so they continued to watch Ruffnut and Tuffnut wrestle each other. "Hookfang stay!" Hiccup commanded.

Toothless who was still sleeping by the dragon egg woke up and listened for the sound again. "Hookfang Stop! Get back!" He heard Hiccup shout. Toothless quickly scampered to Hiccup's aid.

"Snotlout, do something!" Hiccup commanded.

"Hookfang sit!" Snoutlout told the dragon. It was no use, Hookfang wouldn't listen.

Before Hookfang could get any closer, Toothless stood in front of Hiccup and Avinia. He growled at Hookfang. Hookfang growled back but gave up and backed away. All the dragons listened to Toothless, now that he was the alpha male.

"Thank you Toothless." Hiccup said petting his side. Toothless growled back in response.

"Sorry about that."Snotlout told Avinia.

"That's alright." Avinia said sweetly.

They all noticed the sun was setting and Snotlout was the first one to leave. Toothless told the baby dragons, who were still hiding Behind Barf and Belch, to go home.

"Come on Toothless it's time for dinner." Hiccup said waling back up the path to his house. He gave Toothless his dinner and began to walk with Avinia to Mead Hall. Toothless spit back out half of a fish and nudged Avinia.

"He wants you to eat a piece." Hiccup said looking down at the raw fish.

"What? Why?" Avinia said surprised.

"That's his way of knowing he can trust you. I know it's weird, he made me do it too." Hiccup said remembering the day Toothless made him eat the fish.

Avinia picked up the fish and took a small bite out of it and swallowed. "Ew. I hope I don't have to do that ever again." She said laughing. Hiccup laughed in agreement.

They walked toward Mead Hall, and half way there Hiccup said, "Do yu think you could learn to ride a dragon?"

"I don't really know." Avinia said nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you. I taught everyone here how to ride a dragon." He said

"Really, that would be great!" She said excitedly.

He opened the door and grabbed their food and sat down by Tuffnut.

"Where's Ruffnut?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh she's fixing her hair." Tuffnut laughed evilly. Ruffnut walked in followed by Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout. "I am going to kill you." Ruffnut said to her brother. They all sat down and began to eat their food. Then Hiccup remembered he still hadn't introduced Avinia to Astrid and Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs, Astrid, this is Avinia." Hiccup said.

"Hi it's very nice to meet you I'm Fishlegs." Fishlegs said shaking her hand.

"I'm Astrid." Astrid said shaking her hand. She looked a little angry.

"Well it was very nice to meet all of you." Avinia said with a smile.

A hand touched Hiccup's shoulder and he almost fell out of his chair. "Sorry to startle you Hiccup, but I don't know what kind of dragon the egg belongs to." His mother said.

"Well that's okay mom, I'll figure it out, sooner or later." Hiccup replied.

"You found a new dragon egg and you didn't even tell us!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"I was leading up to that." Hiccup said

"Where is it?" Ruffnut asked.

"Gobber is taking care of it, for now." Hiccup rplied.

"What if it's a new dragon with ten sets of eyes, four pairs of wings and nine heads?" Tuffnut said.

"I highly doubt it Tuffnut." Hiccup said rolling his eyes.

"Well maybe one of us will recognize the egg once we see it." Astrid spoke up.


	3. Chapter 3 Story Time

**Chapter 3**

**(For those of you wondering, this is a Hiccup and Astrid story)**

"Wow, it's so cool looking" Ruffnut and Tuffnut said in unison.

They had all insisted Hiccup take them to see the egg after dinner, so he did.

"I wonder what's inside it." Ruffnut said.

"Probably another fishbone like Hiccup." Snoutlout laughed. Hiccup rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Maybe if we break it we'll find out sooner." Snoutlout said walking to the egg. He was about to kick it when Toothless wrapped his tail around it and growled at Snotlout.

"Hiccup your stupid dragon is growling at me again." Snoutlout said staring at Toothless.

"Only because you're trying to kill the poor thing" Astrid said grabbing Snotlout's collar.

Hiccup noticed Astrid seemed a little annoyed. He could really tell why she was so upset. Then he realized he had forgotten about their plans before dinner. Hiccup felt like such an idiot. He had been so busy helping Avinia settle into Berk, he totally forgot about Astrid. He had to make it up to her somehow.

"Toothless be nice and let them see." Hiccup said to his best friend who still had his tail wrapped around the egg.

Toothless un-wrapped his tail but stood near the egg just in case.

"I remember seeing an egg like this when I was seven." Avinia spoke up.

"Once I climbed one of the cliffs around the island and discovered two. They hatched five days later, but I never saw what kind of dragon it was." Avinia finishes.

"Cool a mystery dragon!" Ruffnut said.

"What else do you know?" Tuffnut asked Avinia.

Avinia sat everyone down by the fire and began to tell them about dragon eggs she would find on cliffs.

"Hiccup I need to talk to you." Astrid said grabbing his hand, dragging him away from the group.

"Are you okay, you seem a little annoyed?" Hiccup commented.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Astrid said not answering his question.

"Okay I'm sorry I forgot about our plans before dinner. I'll make it up to you somehow." Hiccup said giving her a smile.

Astrid was trying to keep a straight face but failed and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Hiccup said rubbing his arm.

"That's for forgetting about today," Astrid leaned in a kissed him. "And that's for everything else." She said smiling.

Hiccup thought for a moment then said, "Tomorrow early in the morning meet me by the academy. And bring Stormfly." Hiccup said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's getting late we should probably head home now." Astrid said walking back to the group with Hiccup.

"Yeah your right." Snotlout said. Hiccup rolled his eyes. Snotlout agreed with whatever Astrid said. He remembered the times before he became chief and defeated The Red Death. All the teasing and nicknames he was called. Fishbone, useless, run, scrawny,. The only person who still teased him was Snotlout, but he didn't mind.

Everyone was already on their dragons preparing for flight, but Toothless wouldn't budge. "Toothless, come on bud it's time to go." Hiccup said walking toward the black dragon. Toothless moved back and shook his head. "Toothless." Hiccup said giving him the look that meant, _'Let's go, now.' _ Toothless shook his head again and lied down by the egg. Everyone was still watching them.

"Goes to show you Toothless is stupider than we thought." Snoutlout said laughing.

"Shut up Snotlout. You're the stupid one! Toothless _obviously _wants to stay near the egg to protect it." Ruffnut said. That took Hiccup by surprise. Ruffnut never said anything like that, much less defended Hiccup or Toothless.

"Hey Ruff, are you feeling okay?" Hiccup asked her.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking" She replied.

"Why don't you just take the egg home with you? Maybe Toothless will go too." Tuffnut suggested.

Avinia carefully picked up the egg and carried it away. Toothless began to follow. "Fine, you win. Come on Toothless." Hiccup said sighing. Hiccup helped Avinia climb onto Toothless and they began to fly home.

When they arrived Hiccup set a place for the egg and Toothless immediately lay down by it and wrapped his tail around it. Hiccup lead Avinia to one of the extra rooms in his house that he didn't really use. After settling everyone down Hiccup retreated to his own room for a good night's sleep.

Hiccup and Toothless must have been really tired because neither one of them heard strange noises coming from downstairs, where the egg was carefully wrapped around Toothless' tail.

Hiccup woke early the next morning to meet Astrid by the academy. He got dressed and walked downstairs to wake Toothless, but to his surprise, he was already awake. Toothless was sniffing the egg that was now sitting in a medium sized nest. "Did you build this bud?" Hiccup asked looking at the nest.

Toothless shook his head and growled. If he could speak he would have said, _"Of course not! Male dragons don't build nests!" _

"Come on Toothless." He led the dragon outside and gave him his breakfast. He wrote a note and left it outside Avinia's room just in case she woke up before they came back.

With that, Hiccup and Toothless took off for the academy. They were only half way there when Cloud Jumper took Toothless down. Lucky for Hiccup it was a smooth landing. 'Didn't see that one coming did ya?" Valka asked her son laughing as she climbs of Could Jumper.

"Yeah, real funny mom." Hiccup said dusting himself off.

"Where you headed off to so early in the morning?" she asked petting Toothless.

"Going to the academy to meet Astrid." Hiccup responded.

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about." His mom said sitting down with her back against Cloud Jumper.

"Did I do something wrong? Did she tell you I forgot about yesterday?" Hiccup said nervously sitting down next to his mother.

"Oh no not at all. Something more serious." His mother said facing him.

"Hiccup, now that you are Chief of Berk, you should be married." His mother explained.

"Oh boy, it's like talking to dad all over again." Hiccup said.

"Now Hiccup, I know your father told you about this before, but you should have been married by the time you were seventeen." His mother said smoothing his hair back.

"I know mom, but I wasn't ready." Hiccup explained.

"Hiccup I understand, but on a more serious matter, I found that your father had arranged a marriage for you when you were fourteen." Valka said showing him the papers.

"What no! I can't marry her! I don't even know her! And besides, I'm dating Astrid!" Hiccup said in horror.


	4. Chapter 4 Marriage Problems

**Chapter 4**

"Hiccup, calm down please." Valka said to her angry son.

"How can I calm down when dad arranged a marriage for me when I was fourteen?" Hiccup shouted in frustration.

"How could he have known you were going to have a girlfriend?" His mother said.

"He only did it because I was an embarrassment to him!" He shouted. "Oh my son is just a scrawny little fishbone, no one will marry him." Hiccup said imitating his father's voice.

"Hiccup we can still figure this out." She said standing up. "I just received this letter from the Chief of Orsic. Your father had sent them another letter after you defeated the Red Death saying that the wedding would be held back until further notice."

"Let me guess, the wedding is still on." Hiccup said crossing his arms.

"I'm afraid so. After you became chief and word spread around that Stoick had died, the chief of Osric sent another letter saying they would be here in about two weeks." She said stroking his hair.

"But mom, I don't want to marry her! I love Astrid." Hiccup mumbled.

"I know you love her very much, but for now all we can do is wait until they arrive and sort this out. They should be here in a few days anyway." She said reassuringly. "You should be off now. Astrid is probably waiting for you at the academy."

Hiccup waved goodbye to his mom and flew off to the academy. Stupid marriage, stupid chief, stupid everything! Hiccup was so angry. How could his father just arrange a marriage for him without telling him? Everything anyone had ever said to him when he was fourteen began to play in his head again. _Stupid, worthless, useless, runt, loser, dork, idiot, fishbone. _ That's what he used to be, a complete loser with no chance of getting a girl like Astrid. Look where he was now, the Chief of Berk with the prettiest girl ever. He knew he couldn't tell Astrid or she'd flip out on him and do something ridiculous.

"There you are. I was starting to think you weren't going to show up." Astrid said.

"Yeah, Cloud Jumper sort of tackled us out of the air half way here." Hiccup said laughing. For now he was going to forget about the whole "arranged marriage" mess and enjoy his morning with Astrid.

"So where we headed off to today?" Astrid asked him.

"Oh you'll see when we get there." Hiccup said using his best boyish grin. Astrid rolled her eyes and followed Hiccup and Toothless.

"Are we going to a volcano?" Astrid asked trying to guess where Hiccup was taking her.

"Oh gods, are you turning into Ruffnut and Tuffnut now?" Hiccup asked laughing.

"Don't make me punch you Haddock." Astrid warned giggling.

"Alright were here." Hiccup said landing near a field of flowers surrounding a small pond. Right in front was a big mountain.

"Wow it's beautiful." Astrid said jumping off Stormfly.

"I knew you'd like it." Hiccup said smiling. He had found this place a while back while exploring the nearby islands. There was a giant waterfall nearby, but Hiccup was saving the place for later.

"It's so pretty, there are so many flowers!" Astrid said taking in the sight.

"Not as beautiful as you." Hiccup said hugging her.

"You're such a romantic dork." Astrid said giving him a kiss.

Toothless made a face when he saw the two humans kissing. Stormfly didn't really know why Toothless thought it was weird, she found it perfectly normal, but then again he was a male. Toothless began to scan the area around them. He thought he had heard a sound somewhere. Then he heard it again. He started to follow the sound. Stormfly tried to tell Toothless to come back but he didn't listen. Stormfly followed him into the woods.

Hiccup and Astrid hadn't noticed the dragons were gone so they walked to the pond and sat down. Hiccup was still bothered by the fact that his dad had arranged a marriage for him without Hiccup even knowing it.

"Hey Astrid?" Hiccup began to ask.

"Hm?" Astrid said looking down at the water.

"What if, I don't know, we found out dad had arranged a marriage for me with someone else from a different place. What would you do?" Hiccup said trying to pick his words carefully.

"I would be angry and try to rip someone's head off."Astrid said lying down.

"Oh really?" Hiccup said nervously.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Astrid asked suspiciously.

"Oh no reason, I just wanted to ask." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup are you keeping something from me?" Astrid said looking into his emerald green eyes.

"No of course not why would you ask that?" Hiccup said nervously.

"Hiccup your face turns red when you lie. I'm not stupid, it happens all the time when we ask you something." Astrid said.

"That does not meant I'm lying!" Hiccup replied.

"There you go with the fidgeting." Astrid said rolling her eyes.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you." Hiccup said crossing his arms.

"That's my boy!" Astrid laughed.

"Apparently dad arranged a marriage for me when I was fourteen with someone from another island." Hiccup said quickly.

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Astrid said sitting up.

"Well how was I supposed to know? Mom just told me today! And they're going to be here in a few days." Hiccup said.

"First the new girl, now the other one." Astrid said mumbling.

"What did you say?" Hiccup asked.

"Nothing." Astrid said

"Aw come one tell me." Hiccup said putting his arms around her.

"No it's nothing I-" Astrid's voice trailed off when she realized Stormfly was gone.

"Where's Stormfly, and Toothless?" Astrid said getting up.

"Their right there…" Hiccup's voice trailed off when he saw Toothless and Stormfly were gone. "It's okay; they couldn't have gone far, besides Toothless can't fly without me."

"Toothless! Stormfly!" Hiccup shouted into the forest.

Meanwhile, Toothless was trying to help Stormfly out of a tangle of branches. Toothless had finally found out where the sound was coming from when Stormfly had gotten stuck in the branches. She was too big to fit in the small space Toothless was going under so she had gotten her spikes stuck in the branches.

Toothless growled trying to get her out of the mess. _"You know none of this would have happened if you had just stayed put!" _

Stormfly growled back at him in response, _"Well maybe you shouldn't have left in the first place!" _

Toothless growled loud enough to be hear through the small island. _"For a Nadder, you're pretty stupid." _

Hiccup heard the growl of his Night Fury and began to run as fast as his legs could carry him. "Hiccup wait up!" Astrid called after him. "Toothless? Is that you bud?" Hiccup called out. He heard another growl closer this time. "There you are! Wait what happened to stormfly?" Hiccup said catching his breath.

Toothless retracted his teeth and grabbed Stormfly's tail and began to pull her out of the branches. "Stormfly!" Astrid said running up to her dragon. "Stormfly what happened? Are you okay?" Astrid asked the dragon. Stormfly whimpered in response and pulled at the branches again.

"Hold on girl, I'll get you out." Astrid said getting out her axe that she always carried on her back. Astrid began to chop the branches and soon Stormfly was free.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Hiccup asked the dragons.

"Hey Hiccup, don't you think we should be going back now?" Astrid asked him.

"Yeah, I guess." Hiccup climbed onto Toothless' back and they started to fly back to Berk.

"Hey Astrid?" Hiccup began.

"What?"

"Do you mind if I borrow Stormfly later this afternoon?" Hiccup asked.

"What are you up to this time Haddock?" Astrid said suspiciously.

"Oh you'll see soon enough." Hiccup said.


	5. Chapter 5 Trust

**Chapter 5**

Hiccup had been working on it for a long time. He hoped it would work or else it was back to the drawing board. He had been working on a new tail for Toothless that would not require Hiccup in order for it to work. Astrid was reluctant at first but agreed to let Hiccup use Stormfly _as_ long as they came back in one piece.

"Come on Stormfly. You get to hang out with us for the afternoon." Hiccup Said to the Nadder.

"So you're still not telling me why you need Stormfly?" Astrid asked the boy.

"Nope, you'll find out soon enough." Hiccup said giving her a wink. Astrid blushed but looked away. She hated when Hiccup made her blush. It made her feel girly and weak.

Hiccup took both of the dragons to the cliff near the beach and began to attach Toothless' new tail fin. "Alright bud, let's get this show on the road." Hiccup said finishing.

Toothless wasn't so sure about the new tail. He had no problem with the one Hiccup had to operate. Toothless growled and looked at Hiccup.

"It's okay Toothless. If you fall Stormfly will catch you. Trust me." Hiccup said giving his dragon a reassuring smile. Toothless gave him a smile just like when they met.

Toothless spread his wings, closed his eyes took a step forward and jumped. He began to flap his wings then he opened his eyes. He was flying without Hiccup! "See bud! I knew you could do it!" Hiccup shouted from the cliff. It was starting to get dark so Toothless began to make his way back to the cliff. Before he got there he began to fall. No matter how hard he flapped his wings he still went down.

"Come on Stormfly, let's go." Hiccup said mounting the blue Nadder. Stormfly took off toward the direction where Toothless was falling. "Alright girl, don't drop me into the ocean." He said making his way toward her right wing. Thanks to his mother he had learned how to carefully walk across one dragon to another in the air. When he got to the edge he jumped making his way towards Toothless.

"Come on just a little bit farther." Hiccup said trying to grab his tail. "Got it!" He said climbing up his back. Luckily he had also put in a second tail with a leaver just like the one he used all the time. Hiccup pushed the lever and Toothless stopped falling.

* * *

"Have you guys seen Hiccup?" Avinia said running towards the twins.

"No we haven't seen him all day. Why?" Tuffnut said pushing his sister aside.

"It's about the egg. I think it's going to hatch." Avinia said looking around.

"What no way!" Ruffnut said pushing Tuffnut.

"But I thought they were supposed to hatch in five days!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"I know but this one must have been laid four days ago. This morning when I woke up the egg was in a nest! But Snotlout and Fishlegs showed up before I could find Hiccup." Avinia said nervously.

"Let's go ask Fishlegs if he's seen Hiccup anywhere." They suggested. All three of them took off for Fishleg's house.

"Fishlegs?" Ruffnut knocked on his door.

"He's probably out with Meatlug. I think he loves that dragon more than he likes us!" Tuffnut said crossing his arms.

"Let's try Snotlout's house then." Avinia suggested. "Why don't we split up first? I'll go look for Hiccup and you two can go find Snotlout." Tuffnut said.

"Fine, but if we don't find him, I say we just tell his mom." Ruffnut said walking away.

"I wish I had a brother or a sister like you." Avinia said following Ruffnut.

"Oh trust me; you don't want a brother like Tuff." Ruffnut laughed.

"Well here we are; the house where the beast lives." She joked.

At that moment Snotlout opened the door. "I knew you'd come back. They always do." Snotlout said smiling at Avinia. Ruffnut snorted at his stupid comment.

"Oh yeah? Then how come it hasn't happened with Astrid yet?" Ruff asked.

"Because she's too shy to admit her feelings towards me." Snotlout said.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes and Avinia said, "Have you seen Hiccup? We can't find him anywhere."

"Why does everyone like Hiccup? What's so special about him?" Snotlout said in frustration. Avinia turned bright red and looked down at the ground.

"The egg is hatching and we can't find him. Now tell me, have you seen him yes or no?" Ruffnut said.

"No. Maybe we should go ask Gobber." Snotlout said backing away from Ruffnut.

"We?" She asked him.

"Yeah I want to go to." He said.

"Fine." Ruffnut sighed.

* * *

"Hey Fishlegs." Hiccup waved to his friend.

"Hi Hiccup. What are you doing?" Fishlegs asked him.

"Besides taking Stormfly back to Astrid before she flips, not much. Just testing out a new tail for Toothless." Hiccup said feeding the Nadder and the Night Fury. Hiccup had been too busy fixing the tail for Toothless he had forgotten about someone.

"Oh gods, I totally forgot about Avinia!" Hiccup said slapping himself.

"Oh don't worry Tuffnut and I showed her around the village while you were gone." Fishlegs said patting him on the back.

"Thanks." Hiccup said. "I should probably take Stormfly home tough. Astrid might rip my head off if I don't come back."

They walked back to Astrid's house with the dragons following close behind.

"Hiccup! Where in the name of Thor have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" Astrid called to him. Hiccup could see everyone waiting for him.

"Uh, what's going on?" He asked. Hiccup felt like Astrid gathered everyone to teach him a lesson about coming home earlier.

"What's going on is that the egg is hatching!" Astrid said in excitement.

"But I thought-" Hiccup began.

"Yeah we know, but it must have been laid four days ago." Avinia said.

"Come on let's go already! I want to see what kind of dragon it is." Snotlout said walking up the hill to Hiccup's house. They followed behind and entered his house.

The egg was still sitting in the nest but it seemed to have gotten bigger and some parts of it were scortched. Hiccup knew Toothless couldn't have done it. They hadn't been home all day. There were cracks in the egg and whatever kind of dragon it was, was still struggling to get out.

"Let's make a game out of this." Tuffnut said grinning. "Whoever can stay awake all night wins."

"What do we win?" Snotlout asked.

"I don't know." Tuffnut said thinking about the prize.

"If I win, Avinia has to kiss me. On the lips." Snotlout said smiling.

"I feel so sorry for you." Ruffnut said making a face followed by Astrid.

"If I win you have to brush Stormfly's teeth for a whole week." Astrid said to Snotlout.

Hiccup kept his mouth shut. The last time they did something like this he ended up almost eaten by Hookfang. He wasn't going to take any chances this time.

"If I win, Hiccup has to let me fly Toothless." Ruffnut said.

"That's not happening!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless growled in agreement.

"Why not?" Ruff asked him.

"Because, you can't." Hiccup said stubbornly.

"Too bad, it's going to happen." Ruffnut said. Hiccup crossed his arms and sat down.

"If I win Snotlout has to spend a whole day in the woods of one of the islands Hiccup found." Tuffnut spoke up.

"Alright it's a deal." Snotlout said.


	6. Chapter 6 Waiting

**Chapter 6**

"Go to sleep already." Snotlout said yawning.

"No you go to sleep." Ruffnut said.

"Never." She said.

Hiccup wasn't really tired. He had slept a lot after everything that happened. He didn't want to go to sleep anyway. He wanted to be awake when the egg hatched and the baby dragon came out. They had been sitting in his house for four hours waiting for it to hatch. Tuffnut and Avinia had already fallen asleep. Now it was only the four of them and Toothless. Snotlout was already giving in to sleep. Astrid was sitting next to Hiccup with her head leaned against his shoulder.

"Are you tired yet" Astrid said yawning.

"A little." Hiccup responded.

"Why don't you go to sleep" Astrid asked him.

"I don't know, why don't_ you_ go to sleep." Hiccup said with a smile.

Before Astrid could respond she heard snoring. Snotlout had already fallen asleep. They were all dropping like flies because soon after Ruffnut fell asleep next to her brother.

"Well I guess it's just you and me." Astrid said.

"And Toothless." Hiccup added.

"Well I don't think he's going to go to sleep anytime soon. Look at him; he's just sitting there staring at the egg." Astrid said staring at the dragon.

Toothless moves closer to the wall and puts his head down. The dragon inside the egg makes a squeaking sound and the egg begins to roll around inside the nest. Toothless nudges the egg with his nose. Pieces of the egg start to fall off and parts of the dragon can be seen in the dim light of the fire. The sun is already starting to come up.

"Hey Astrid look." Hiccup began. Astrid was already fast asleep on his shoulder. Hiccup decided he should go to sleep for now, besides everyone else was asleep anyway.

"Keep an eye on the egg, okay Toothless?" Hiccup said to the dragon. Toothless growled in response and went back to watching the egg.

The baby dragon's feet broke through the egg and now it could stand up. The little dragon was struggling to get the rest of the egg off its head and it kept bumping into the walls of the nest. Toothless used his claws and took off the rest of the egg off. In the light of the sun the little dragon was a dark shade of purple with two silver stripes running down its forehead. Toothless immediately recognized the baby dragon.

* * *

Valka woke up got dressed and headed out for Hiccup's house. She wanted to make sure he didn't run off with Toothless all day like he usually did. First she had to feed Cloud Jumper breakfast. She would go east breakfast after she checked on Hiccup. "I just hope he doesn't run off when they get here." Valka said petting Cloud Jumper. The dragon growled in response. Alright let's go. They walk across the lawn to Hiccup's house. Valka remembered seeing the other kids go to Hiccup's house the night before. She was going to ask them what they were up to but she had forgotten. "I guess he's still asleep." Valka said. Usually, they would already be out and about early this morning. "Well I hope he's not sick. The chief will be here in a while with his daughter."

"Hiccup?" She said opening the door. "Hiccup, dear are you awake?"

"What in the name of Thor?" Valka said surprised. She could see they were all asleep. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were mumbling something about chicken and roasted fish, Avinia was sleeping by the twins, Snotlout was snoring, and Hiccup and Astrid were asleep next to each other. Then Valka heard a small growl. She thought it was Toothless but then she noticed he was awake and was taking care of a small baby Night Fury.

"Toothless stop it." Hiccup said in his sleep. "I don't want to play, I'm taking care of the baby!"

"Hiccup wake up." His mother said.

"Ah! Mom what are you doing here?" Hiccup said flinching.

"Is it time to get up?" Astrid said yawning.

"Yes, it's time to get up Astrid. I came here to wake you up." She said smiling. "So have you guys been here all night?"

"Yeah, we were waiting for the egg to hatch." Hiccup said.

"Oh it already hatched. Toothless has been watching it." Valka said. "And Toothless isn't the only Night Fury anymore."

"What? That's great!" Hiccup said getting up.

"Hiccup!" Astrid said standing up.

* * *

"Hey Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Avinia wake up!" Hiccup said shaking them awake. "No mom, don't take the chicken away!" Tuffnut said. "Dad, stop eating my fish!" Ruffnut said reaching up to grab Hiccup's nose.

"Guys wake up!" Hiccup shouted into their ears.

"It's too early! Five more minutes!" Ruffnut whined.

"Get up sleepy head!" Tuffnut said punching his sister.

"Alright I'm up! I'm up!" Ruffnut said yawning.

"What's so importamt this early in the morning anyway?" Tuffnut asked Hiccup.

"The egg hatched!" It's another Night Fury!" Hiccup said.

"What no way! Let me see!" Tuffnut said pushing Avinia out of the way.

"Hey! Watch it." Avinia said rubbing her eyes.

The baby dragon was trying to cuddle with Toothless but the dragon pushed the dragon back. The baby dragon whimpered and kept trying. Toothless didn't really know what to do. He had never in his life taken care of a baby Night Fury, so he didn't know what to do. He stood up and began to walk outside. The little dragon followed behind him stepping on Snotlout's face waking him up from his sleep.

"Is it time to get up?" Snotlout asked.

"Yeah sleepy head." Avinia said getting up.

"Toothless was half way out the door when he realized the baby Night Fury was following him. He turned around and growled at the baby.

"I guess she thinks Toothless is her mother." Valka said laughing.

"Really mom?" Hiccup said rolling his eyes.

"Yes Hiccup. The first person they see, they think it's their mother." Astrid said.

"Who won then?" Avinia said nervously.

"Well it obviously wasn't Snotlout." Astrid said.

"I was just resting my eyes. I was awake." Snotlout said crossing his arms.

"Yeah sure you were." Ruffnut said laughing.

"Hiccup was the one to fall asleep last." Astrid said. "And that means you better get scrubbing Snotlout."

"Well if you ladies are done having tea, I'm going to go feed Toothless." Hiccup said walking to the dragons. He picked up the baby Night Fury and headed outside with both dragons.

"I'm not a stupid girl Hiccup!" Snotlout shouted.

"What did you say?" walked up to him.

"Nothing." He said backing away.

"Are you sure? Because I heard something come out of your mouth." Astrid said.

"Calm down sugar face." Snotlout joked.

"Don't call me that." Astrid said punching him. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Snotlout rubbed his arm.

"You're going to brush Stormfly's teeth." Astrid said pulling his arm.

"We should probably go feed Barf and Belch." Ruffnut said.

"Yeah let's go." Tuffnut said walking to the door.

**A/N: I am so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner. **


	7. Chapter 7 The name Game

**Chapter 7**

"Alright you need a name." Hiccup said giving the two Night Fury's breakfast. "Any ideas bud?"

Toothless was going to say something when he heard Astrid shouting at someone. Toothless lifted his head and turned his head in every direction. He could hear Snotlout and Astrid arguing. He left his fish and began to walk to Astrid's house.

"Toothless, where are you going?" Hiccup asked the dragon. Toothless didn't listen and kept walking. The smaller Night Fury noticed Toothless was gone and began to whimper.

"Come on." Hiccup said to the baby Night Fury. She followed Hiccup hoping that he knew where her mother had gone.

Hiccup could see Toothless' red tail wing by Fishlegs' house. The baby dragon must have seen it too because she started to run down the hill. She tripped halfway down and landed on her back. Hiccup went down the hill and where the dragon was. She got back on her feet and walked to Toothless. She walked up his tail and sat on his head.

Toothless was too busy watching Snotlout brush Stormfly's teeth to notice the dragon on his head. Toothless started to laugh when Stormfly ran away from Snotlout.

"Toothless, what are you"Hiccup began. He saw Snotlout running after Stormfly. Hiccup began to laugh at Snotlout.

"He's never going to finish." Astrid said walking up behind him.

"You got that right." Hiccup said.

"So did you give her a name yet?" Astrid said taking the baby Night Fury from Toothless' head.

"No not yet." Hiccup said

"Maybe you should name her Raven, or Munch, or cutie pants." Astrid said giggling.

"Cutie pants?" Hiccup said laughing. "Why cutie pants?"

"Because she's a cutie, I mean look at her." Astrid said holding her up so Hiccup could see her face.

In the sunlight, her two silver stripes gave of a shine and her dark purple scales looked lighter.

"She is cute, but we're not naming her cutie pants." Hiccup said. "Raven sounds fine."

"Look at you, already acting like a daddy." Astrid said putting Raven down. "He's going to be here all day trying to catch Stormfly."

"You told her to run didn't you?" Hiccup asked her.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Astrid said with a grin.

"Come on lets go for a walk." Hiccup said turning around.

"So when are they going to be here." Astrid asked Hiccup.

"I don't know, maybe today or tomorrow." Hiccup said looking down at the ground. "I don't want them to come, ever."

"Why?" Astrid asked him.

"Because of you, I don't want to marry someone that's not you." Hiccup said.

Astrid blushed. Hiccup always said things to her that made her happy or blush, but he had never said that, ever. But deep inside she knew it was true. She didn't want to see Hiccup with someone else. It would kill her inside.

"But there's nothing you can do to stop that from happening." Astrid said.

"Hiccup!" Astrid could hear the little kids calling him. They all ran to him and knocked him down.

"Hi guys." Hiccup said getting up.

"Who's that?" One of them asked pointing to Raven.

"This is Raven. She's a Night Fury." Hiccup explained

'That's so cool!"

"Where did you get her?"

"Can I hold her?"

"Can I keep her?" They all asked him.

"Slow down guys. You can't keep her but you can play with her." Hiccup told them

Raven liked all the attention she was getting. She wanted to be with her mother Toothless, but she was having fun playing with the little humans. Toothless was glad the dragon stopped following him around. He didn't like it very much.

"Where's her mommy?" A little girl asked them.

"I don't know where her mom is." Hiccup said shrugging.

"But for now Toothless is her mommy." Astrid told the little girl.

Toothless growled at Astrid. _"I am not her mother!" _

"Aw is Toothless feeling cranky today?" Astrid teased him.

Toothless growled again and started stomping around.

"Now he's throwing a temper tantrum." Astrid laughed.

"Astrid stop teasing him." Hiccup said nudging her with his elbow.

"Aw I'm sorry." Astrid said hugging Toothless. "Well I'll catch you guys later; I'm going to go see if Snotlout's done yet." Then she walked off toward her house.

"You guys can keep an eye on her. Toothless and I will be back in a while, okay?" Hiccup told the little kids.

"Okay!" They all shouted in unison.

Hiccup and Toothless walked back to his house. Today he was going to show Avinia how to ride a dragon. He saw Fishlegs walking to his house.

"Hey Fishlegs!" Hiccup called out.

"Oh hey Hiccup. I was just looking for you." Fishlegs said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Your mom and Gobber are looking for you." He said nervously.

"Their looking for me? Why?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know. All they told me was to come and find you." Fishlegs answered.

"This can't be good. Anyway thanks for telling me." Hiccup said.

"I guess I'll see you later then." Fishlegs said.

"Yeah, I guess. If I'm not dead by dinner." Hiccup whispered.

"You're such a liar." Hiccup could hear someone talking inside the house.

'_I hope it's not who I think it is'. _Hiccup thought.

"No I'm not lying Ruffnut was there too." He could hear Tuffnut laughing.

Hiccup opened the door and stepped inside. Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Avinia were all sitting down talking to each other.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked.

"Nothing, just talking." Ruffnut said


End file.
